


Being sick isn't so bad

by writingaboutniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingaboutniall/pseuds/writingaboutniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall’s been in bed all week because he has the flu. Luckily Zayn is there to take care of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being sick isn't so bad

"Ugh," Niall groans. He pushes his head further into his pillow, he doesn't feel well. At all. His stomach hurts and he's got an incredible headache. His throat is so sore, he can only eat liquid food. But he's not hungry anyway. All he wants is just to sleep it off, this flu he has going on for about a week now already. 

"Babe?" He hears someone enter the bedroom and he tilts his head, seeing it's his boyfriend who walks silently into his room, sitting down on Niall's side of the bed, close to his overheated body. 

"You alright, love?" Zayn asks while he pushes some sweaty strands of hair out of Niall's face, stroking his rosy cheeks softly. Niall just nods and groans again, leaning into Zayn's touch. 

"I brought you some tea." Zayn tells him and it's then that he notices the steaming mug he's holding. He sighs and slowly sits up, thinking he's so incredibly lucky to have Zayn. He takes the mug from Zayn's hands and carefully swallows down some tea. 

He takes some more sips before he places the mug into his lap. Zayn's quick to take one of his hands in his, stroking his thumb softly over it. 

Zayn's been taking care of Niall all week, he'd rushed over from his own house when Niall called him to cancel the date they were supposed to go on, he felt so sick already that he had to cancel. Zayn’s been here for Niall from that moment, looking after him. Feeding him and checking up on him. Giving him medicines and massages, when his muscles feel all tensed. Holding him when he tries to sleep but can't because he's such a sweaty mess. Zayn doesn't seem to care about all that though. Just wants Niall to feel better. 

"Need anything else, babe?" Voice thick with worry. Niall squeezes Zayn's hand, and shakes his head. "No, I think I'm starting to feel a bit better again." He lets go of Zayn's hand and places the mug on the nightstand before he reaches for Zayn's hair, stroking it softly. He slides his hand through Zayn’s brown hair until he’s reached Zayn’s neck, softly pulling him closer. Zayn immediately slides his arms around Niall's shoulders, burying his face in the crook of Niall's neck. 

"Thank you so much for taking care of me this week, babe." Niall whispers, barely hard enough to hear. He places a kiss on top of Zayn's hair and squeezes one of his shoulders while Zayn hums softly. 

They haven't properly kissed all week because he doesn't want Zayn to get sick too. He misses it, wishes he could just kiss his boyfriend and let him know how much he appreciates this all. He nuzzles his nose into Zayn's hair and breaths in his scent, cuddling him even closer. He’s so thankful for him, for the fact he’s taking care of Niall when he’s a whiny mess like this, without complaining. 

"Wanna lay with me?" He whispers against Zayn's hair, placing another kiss on it after he's done speaking. "Yeah, of course." Zayn quickly kicks off his shoes while Niall makes a bit more space for Zayn. “C’mere then,” Niall sighs and reaches for Zayn.

Zayn crawls next to Niall and presses his body tightly against Niall's side, sliding his arm around Niall's waist, holding him close. He looks up at Niall once he's comfy and smiles a small smile. 

Niall smirks and leans in to place a kiss on Zayn’s forehead. “Love you so much.” Zayn smiles before he lays his head down on Niall’s chest, closing his eyes. “I love you too, although you’re very sweaty and smelly right now.” Niall’s about to protest when Zayn softly strokes his side, chuckling a bit so Niall knows he’s just joking around. Niall sighs and snuggles closer to Zayn. 

They lay like that for a while, Niall fell asleep again, but also woke up again, sweating even more with Zayn half on top of him. He looks down at his boyfriend and sees he fell asleep as well. He squeezes Zayn’s arm softly, placing a kiss on his forehead so he’ll wake up. 

“ What’s up, babe?” Zayn immediately asks when he’s opened his eyes, looking up worriedly at Niall. “’S nothing, just so sweaty with you glued to me,” Niall answers softly, smirking at how sleepy Zayn looks. 

“Wanna shower then?” 

Niall nods and Zayn steps from the bed before he helps Niall to the bathroom. He rushes back to the bedroom to get some clean clothes for Niall. 

“Shower with me?” Niall shyly asks when Zayn’s back into the bathroom again. Zayn raishes his eyebrow, but smirks anyway. “Yeah, if you want me to.” He walks closer to Niall, stroking his cheek before he reaches for Niall’s shirt, pulling it up to take it off. “’Course I want you to.” Niall answers with a soft tone.

Zayn chuckles softly and helps Niall out of the rest of his clothes. He quickly turns on the shower so Niall won’t have to wait in the cold for too long. He leads Niall into the shower and is in a rush to take off his own clothes as well. 

Zayn wraps his arms around Niall as soon as he’s in the shower and Niall leans onto him. Just letting Zayn take care of him. Soon Zayn’s washing his hair, scratching softly over his scalp and Niall practically purrs. He feels his muscles relaxing instantly, feeling sleepy all over again. 

Zayn chuckles softly when Niall closes his eyes, so he opens one eye and places a sloppy kiss on Zayn’s mouth, too lazy to really focus on it. Zayn stops washing his hair and closes his hands around Niall’s neck, pulling him closer only to kiss him again. 

Zayn softly nips at his lower lip before he deepens the kiss. Sliding one of his hands around Niall’s waist to pull him even closer. They kiss for a while, letting the water pour on their heated bodies. 

Zayn breaks the kiss and chuckles softly. “So you really do feel better then.”


End file.
